


The Civil War

by Stay_Frosty



Series: Revenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Uncle Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_Frosty/pseuds/Stay_Frosty
Summary: This is a little explanation for what went down during Civil War from Y/N when she was reunited with her father, Tony Stark after being held by HYDRA for over a year. Will she side with her dad or protect Bucky?*you should probably read my story "Revenge" before reading this because they're very heavily connected





	The Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> I know I originally posted this as a chapter of Revenge but I felt it would work better as something separate to make everything neater and so I can just include the actual plot in those chapters :) enjoy

### Chapter Text

 

After finally escaping HYDRA's vicious vice-like grip, Y/N and Bucky tried to live as normally as they could for a while until they could afford to make it back to America. Unlike her, Bucky had been brainwashed so he remembered so little from his life before they were taken. She would often try to explain to him how his life was previously to help him remember, but in reality she knew so little about him beside the fact he was a soldier and knew her Uncle Steve. At east he was someone she could tell him about in great detail; a part of his old life HYDRA couldn't erase because they felt no need to wipe her memory, just his.

Then there he stood, the man himself, clad in his iconic colourful uniform that simply leaked patriotism. Despite her disbelief, she sprinted over to the captain as soon as she processed who he was and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist. "I've missed you" she breathed through stubborn tears. Returning the hug, he held her closely and whispered "I missed you too, kid"

Upon turning her attention back to Bucky, she noticed he looked protective and ready to throw hands. "Buck" she said calmly, making her way back over to where he stood. His dark eyes never left Steve; he was so used to seeing everyone who made contact his her hurting her badly, that he couldn't trust the man before him even though she appeared to. "you know him, this is Steve. Remember we talked about him?" he still seemed tense, but calmed slightly at her reassurance.

"you aren't safe here" Steve told them calmly. "Bucky" he paused. "they aren't planning on taking you back alive"

Y/N grabbed Bucky's hand gently, if anything to give her security rather than him. He looked down at the girl sorrowfully; even now he couldn't keep her from harm. Squeezing her hand softly, silently reassuring the girl that everything would be alright. Without words, he told her 'everything will work out, don't worry' "that's smart" he murmured , and within seconds guns blazed in their direction.

From the minute the doors were broken down, everything happened so fast. Bucky grabbed Y/N instinctively and shielded her small body with his- effectively protecting her from the unrelenting line of bullets striking the room. Quickly pulling her along with him, he moved to the other side of the room and motioned for Steve to take his place in protecting her. "I'm so sorry doll, but you're so much safer without me around. His sad eyes met her confused yet heartbroken orbs before he punched a hole in the floor boards, retrieved a backpack and effortlessly jumped out the window from one building to the other.

As quickly as she could, she broke from Steve's grasp and ran towards the window to check that he had made his landing safely. He had, but seemed to be battling someone who was definitely not with whoever was just firing at them. Someone dressed as a cat? That didn't matter, what did is that Bucky was soon going to get himself into much more trouble than he needed to. "oh he's such an idiot" she muttered under her breath before making the jump for it herself. Steve followed closely behind her, Sam protecting them from above. One thing led to another and soon they were chasing Bucky and the cat dude through an underground road which was busy with vehicles.

Cap hijacked one of the cars and clambered into the driver's seat and beckoned for Y/N to climb through to the other side. Steve drove like an utter maniac, but she didn't complain because sensibleness would bring them no closer to Bucky, although eventually they had to come to a stop; they were surrounded. Bucky stood there, his hands raised in defeat and Y/N knew she had no choice but to do the same. The metal-armed soldier didn't even flinch as his hands were forcefully shoved behind his back and bound in cuffs. No, all of his attention was on Y/N, and how he had failed to protect her like he always promised he would.

"don't touch the girl" he growled protectively. "she hasn't done anything wrong"

Yet she was shoved into a police van with the others regardless, utterly innocent, but treated like a criminal. The drive was tedious, boring and awkward. She sat beside Steve, who she had barely chance to talk to since reuniting, yet they still said nothing to each other. He wasn't angry, their interlinked pinkie fingers made that clear, but the two couldn't find anything positive to discuss so kept their questions to themselves.

When they finally arrived they were escorted into a building and met with a rather short, sophisticated looking man who looked far from impressed. Her eyes diverted to Bucky, who was contained within a glass box and strapped to a seat. She could feel her heart breaking in two at the sight and tried to go over to him, but Steve stopped her with a gentle arm to her shoulder. She remained silent but followed his soundless orders.

As they were led further into the building, their situation and limitations being explained along the way, Y/N clung to Steve's arm; her nerves suddenly seemed to be getting the better of her. Soon she came to the conclusion that she had become somewhat reliant on Bucky to protect her, after all he had been her rock for the last year and a half. Without him there, she felt uneasy, and her sense of invincibility had been taken away from her when he was. However she then heard the voice that would always bring her back into feeling secure: her father's.

Despite being under strict instructions to stay with the other's, she began running towards the source of the sound and finally saw her dad standing there, uneasily pacing the room whilst on the phone. The phone of which he dropped as soon as he saw her awkwardly hovering in the walk way of the room.

"baby" he whispered as he engulfed her in his shaking arms. She said nothing, but held him closely and listened to his quick and uneven heart beat. "y-you're alright? Sweetheart what happened?" he asked as he began to examine her body for injuries. There were no fresh wounds, but plenty of scars littered across her arms and hands. Still, she said nothing. How could she? Was it even possible to sum up everything that had happened over the last year or so? She was afraid that if she started speaking now, she would never stop. So, she didn't utter a word and held her father close to her for comfort. "you're safe now, care-bear" he soothed. "don't worry"

"Agent Romanoff, can you take care of everything for now?" Tony asked, finally looking up from his daughter's shoulder. Natasha was just as astounded as every one else in the room. Steve had been the first to see her alive, but everything happened so quickly he hadn't had chance for feel anything for her return. Nat wandered smoothly over to the pair and placed a gentle hand on Y/N's back. "of course" she assured. "it's good to have you back hunnie"

Everyone except Steve exited the room to give them some privacy. "Rogers, where did you find her?". Usually she would have been pissed off about the pair talking about her like she wasn't actually in the room, but now she could barely even pay attention to what they were saying. All she could do was listen to Tony's heart beating as if when she pulled away from him he would be gone. Like she would wake up from a cruel, cruel dream.

"i found her with Bucky, i didn't have a great deal of time to find out what she was doing there before, y'know" Steve replied awkwardly. Y/N felt Tony tense as he spoke. A strange feeling of guilt washed over her; her poor dad must have been so worried, and to find out she was with the root of his problems right now? Granted, she didn't ask to be kidnapped by Nazis, but the remorse was still there.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" Tony growled as he held onto Y/N even tighter than before. Oh shit.

"dad" she choked, tear still falling. Tony softened, deciding to stay calm for her and gently moved to look her in the eyes. "it wasn't him". She coughed, tears rolling, avoiding eye contact. "he helped me. He's never hurt me"

Tony looked at her in disbelief, but no anger laced his tired features. He was afraid he was smothering her, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her tiny, trembling body. "baby" he whispered and then kissed her forehead lightly. "he can't hurt you, y'know. You can tell us the truth"

She smirked awkwardly. "it might take me a little while..." sighing, she realised she had no choice but to explain everything to her father. If she didn't, he would continue to think of Bucky as a criminal. "James didn't hurt me, dad. He's a victim too" she started. "everything he did, that wasn't him. It was HYDRA, they brainwashed him, changed him, turned him into a weapon. He didn't have a choice dad"

Tony furrowed his brows, but stayed calm and brushed the lose strands of hair from Y/N's face. "i don't understand where you come into this pumpkin"

"i was there with him, they tested their shit on me before they did the soldiers- or something like that at least. Dad please, you have to just trust me on this one. Bucky protected me from them when he could, he'd never hurt me: or anyone for that matter"

It seemed like he was contemplating what she was telling him, but he still said nothing. Instead, he sighed and held her close to him to show her that he did trust her. At least that's what she took from it. "come on baby, let's get you checked over with the doctor"

After a few hours of being prodded, poked and interrogated, she was finally allowed to leave the doctor's office. Tony had waited outside for her the whole time, and gently wrapped his arm around her when she walked into the corridor. "how was it?" he asked softly. Putting on a brave face, she smiled and answered "nothing i can't handle. Can i see James?"

Her dad sighed and made himself a little shorter to look her in the eyes. She looked tired, sad and utterly heartbroken. His heart hurt when he saw the pain in her tear glazed eyes, he wished he could make everything go away, but he couldn't. "actually care-bear, i was hoping that's something we could talk about. Y'know, so we both have a better understanding of each other's positions"

"what's happening to him?" she asked, concerned. "is he safe?"

Sighing, Tony nodded. He wasn't irritated with her, not by a long shot. He had missed her so much and wanted nothing more than to hold her for hours and hours until all of their pain went away, but she came back during such a horrible situation that he couldn't do that. At least she's home at all he reminded himself

"he's safe pumpkin, he's in with the doctor right now getting an psych evaluation."

"with Dr Green?" she wondered. She'd just been in with him, he was nice: gentle. He didn't push her to say or do anything she didn't want to. Plus if Bucky was with him she could probably find a way to see him.

"no uh, Dr Zulu? Zomo?"

She panicked. Oh god "Zemo??". Tony noticed her breath quicken, and as hard as she tried to ignore it she couldn't deny the tears that were building in her eyes, or the lump in her throat as she said his name. Tony furrowed his brows and wiped one of the falling tears from her cheek. She tried to form words, but none would come out. She just choked and fumbled on every syllable until she eventually broke down into sobs. Confused, but protective, Tony wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her cheek gently. "shh baby, it's okay. Yeah? Trust me. Just breathe and then we can talk about this" he soothed, but she continued to choke and quake.

"you need to get him out" she choked. "Zemo, he's bad" is all she could barely get out, and even then she wasn't sure that what she was saying made any sense. It could very well be just nonsensical bubbling for all she knew. "HYDRA" she choked through her sobs. "show me where he is, i can stop it before it's too late"

"stop what?" Tony asked softly, still cradling her. Before she could answer him, bullets struck the silence of the room. Instinctively, she jumped up and went to grab the weapon that was no longer there. Damn the government she thought to herself. Oh well, it didn't matter. The likely hood of her actually needing the gun was pretty slim, if there at all.

"This"

She ran as fast as she could towards the source of the bullets, with her dad chasing behind her demanding answers that she didn't have time to give him. "i'll explain later" she gasped, somewhat breathless from the flights of stairs she was having to run up. Admittedly her cardio wasn't as brilliant as it had been from doing nothing but sit in the same cell all day for over a year.

"James!" she yelled when she saw him in the middle of a fight with Natasha, his hand wrapped snugly around her neck. He stopped, and even allowed Nat to hit him within his distraction. Still, he ignored agent Romanoff's presence completely and focussed entirely on Y/N, as she stood holding her hands up to show him she had no weapons. "hey" she soothed. "come on Buck- this isn't you, remember? Let's fight this". She tried to walk over to the soldier but was held at the shoulder's by Tony, stopping her in her tracks.

"dad" she warned. "he won't hurt me, I'm your only chance at stopping this situation from being any worse than it needs to be. Please". Stark grunted but allowed it, but kept a close eye on Barnes as she stepped carefully towards him. "you okay?" she asked him gently. His eyes visibly softened when she lay her hand on his non-metal arm. "are you with me, Barnes?". Fear flashed through his eyes, and he went to grab Y/N's arm for stability. However, that's not the way Tony saw it. In his defence, he thought his daughter was being attacked by a wanted criminal, so flew for him before could.

Confused, startled and generally frightened, Bucky took off in the other direction. Y/N tried to chase him but was held at the shoulders by her dad. Although she struggled, she eventually gave in because of the weak sensation she felt in her knees. Defeated, she leant into his touch and allowed him to wrap his arms around her, in less of a trap and in more of a hug. "it's alright, honey" he cooed, kneeling and cradling her small body. "let's go somewhere else yeah? We need to talk". She nodded by made no attempt to move, exhausted and embarrassed at her showing of weakness, so Tony scooped her up delicately and carried her to his own room.

"dad, what about James?" she panicked

"Steve's with him care-bear don't worry, let's just focus on you for a little hm?" he replied gently. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and nodded. "there's something we need to talk about baby" Tony told her.

"is it about HYDRA? Because if it is then i really don't want to talk about that right now"

Tony shook his head. "no sweetheart, we'll talk about that eventually but not until you're ready" he assured, resulting in a sigh of relief from her. "has Steve mentioned the accords to you at all?". She shook her head. "right. Well the government want us to sign a few things to say the avengers will only get involved in something with permission from them"

Y/N nodded slowly, urging him to continue. "all it means is that any damage caused during any missions can't be held against us"

She bit her lip nervously. What her dad was saying made sense, and although the idea didn't sit right with her, she knew their choices would be somewhat limited. She was, however, aware of how against Bucky the government currently was and didn't want to sign anything that would put him in any danger. "what does that mean for James?" she asked her father nervously.

Tony sighed and held her hand gently in his. "i have 36 hours to hand him over before he gets tracked by them themselves" he explained remorsefully, and grimaced visibly at her horrified face. It broke his heart to see her like this, but he had no other option.

"you're joking right?" she snapped. The crack in her voice didn't go unnoticed. "you agreed to it?"

"sweetheart" he said gently. "if i don't, and he's found by the government they'll kill him. Please trust me on this one"

Bottom lip quivering, she looked to her father with sad eyes. "i understand" she whispered, trying so hard to keep tears at bay. "I'll sign the accords, you know I'll fight by your side until the ends of the earth but please, don't ask me to help bring James in. I can't betray him like that" she said. "i won't". Tony nodded in understanding; he was just grateful she didn't hate him.

"i wouldn't ask you to honey, ever" he swore. "I'm sorry princess, i wish there was another way around this"

"me too" Y/N sighed. "if...if you find him, what happens?" she asked.

"he'd get sent to a psych centre" he told her honestly. "maybe prison now that he's done a runner, but kid it's better than the alternative"

She looked down sadly, now letting tears roll down her cheeks. Tony wiped them away gently with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "I'm not asking you to help me on this one sweetheart" he assured. "i just need you to know that I'm trying my best". Nodding, she leaned into him for comfort that he immediately granted. "you ever been to Queens?" Tony asked her. She shook her head. "oh you'll love it. Let's go for a few days. It'll take you away from all of us".

 She giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "you mean you have business down there but you're too scared to leave me here?" she corrected. Looking down at his daughter lovingly, he smiled. "something like that" he replied.


End file.
